This invention relates to an adaptor sleeve of a tool adaptor, particularly to an improved adaptor sleeve which can tightly clamp the head of a tool or a screw driver.
Among the adaptor sleeves of this type which have previously been known is one in which the head of a tool or a screw driver is easily loosened from the adaptor sleeve and may be inconvenient in practical use.
FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 show a prior design for an adaptor sleeve and its arrangement. The device includes a hollow sleeve having a first bore opening 11 at its first end for receiving a coupling end of a handle and a second bore opening 12 at its second end which has an annular groove 13 provided in the inner surface of the second end for receiving the spring member 14. The second bore opening 12 is adapted for receiving the head of a tool head or screw driver 15, and by the resilience of the spring member 14, the tool head or screw driver 15 is grasped in the second bore opening 12 of the hollow sleeve.
In practical use, there are some disadvantages in this type of adaptor sleeve in that, firstly, when manufacturing the adaptor sleeve, the respective specific sizes of the depth and width of the annular groove 13 are awkward to deal with. If its size is smaller than that of the spring member 14, the spring member 14 cannot be received in the groove 13. If the size is larger than that of the spring member 14, then it loses the resilience of the spring member 14 for grasping the head of a tool or screw driver. Secondly, placing the spring member 13 into the annular groove 13 is inconvenient in processing and wastes time in manufacturing. Finally, if the practical use, the groove 13 is larger than the spring member 14, the spring member 14 may rotate in the groove 13, and this makes for inefficiency when one is using this adaptor sleeve for tightening or loosening the screw. It is also easy to cause the spring to jam frequently against the head of a tool or a screw driver when the head of a tool or a screw driver is removed from the adaptor sleeve.